Dolls Order: Camelot of the Automata
by Blazrman
Summary: Dolls, A.I. Androids created to serve under humans during the old times of Camelot. But that's in the history books now. No one knows it's existence up until now. Trent Spencer, the average university drop out met his fateful encounter when the Doll fell down from the sky. Her name is Lancelot, who forms a pact with him. With Trent becoming the Master of that Doll. Fate calls.


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Dolls Order are all owned by gumi. Please support the official release of the game.**

 **Before we get started. This is my first story based on the Japanese mobile game called Dolls Order. It's supposed to be female androids based on the Arthurian Legends and the Round Table stuff. I mean, it's mainly about a Master and a Doll as the game calls them, participating in a tournament in order to obtain the Thirteenth position of the Round Table. However, I wanna try making this different. This will be on my take of the game in a style of Half-Anime and Half-Marvel Cinematic Universe. I tried my best to deliver the full experience of the story. Yet, this is one of the fun stories I worked on. Anyways, do please enjoy the story. Please note that the subtitle has NOTHING to do with the other one done by Yoko Taro, thanks. Oh and... this cover image is also from Dolls Order.**

 **Dolls Order: Camelot of the Automata**

Chapter 1: The day I met her

" _Long ago… In the year 2020. United Kingdom has discovered rare metal element and energy has been discovered. However, people all over UK waged a civil war against each other for the material and energy. Countless battles raged on, the government were forced to be silent of this. Until one day, the man who goes by the name [That Man], who peacefully unified all people to end the pointless war. Thus, creating a new kingdom in Somerset known as Camelot. With all thanks to the advanced technology that the people of UK has achieved using the same materials and elements from the civil war. That Man continued his work in order to introduce Dolls, female A.I. android to serve under humans. Thus, he creates the first Doll, Arthur. He continued his research to study to see if she could lead humans with decisions as the ruler in the kingdom. Few months later… After That Man passed away… Arthur has witness his death of her creator and ends up corrupting herself, destroying her own kingdom and the humans. That is until humans rebelled and united together, creating Dolls of their own… each named after the members of the Round Table's history. Years later after Arthur's defeat. Humanity decided to rebuild Camelot and hide the kingdom away from the world. Thus, becoming a Third World country. Some people say it exists. And some people don't believe in that kind of story. However, only fate can tell the truth."_

* * *

3/21/2035 **Spencer Residence, Brooklyn, NYC** Morning - Snow

 **First Person POV**

 ***Persona 4 OST- Signs of Love**

" _In today's recent news, military officials has stated that the unidentified private military corporation continues to attack the people of New York City, people are worried that the US military has yet to take action on this situation, the police has already dealt the current problems as of-_ " I turned off the TV and relaxed on my couch with a sigh. Boring day, isn't it? It was still snowing and the streets in Brooklyn was yet quiet. And here we are… living a life in the modern world where technology hasn't changed since 2018. So, I got off the couch and did some stretches. Phew… damn, that feels good. Anyways, who am I? The names **Trent Spencer**. I used to attend University until I dropped out and having a dream to focus on my filming career. Though, I was born in Wisconsin and raised in New York, My father was a cop but he died fighting against bank robbers and my mother passed away due to her illness. I was a highschool student at that time. So, I continued to take care of myself with responsibility. Trust me, it's how the world works. Anyways, I kinda have the height of 163 cm, black hair, brown eyes, and that's just my appearance… I guess? Oh yeah, I'm not alone in this home… I have a roommate from South Korea. He's my best friend ever since.

"C'mon… Damn it! Always the Zerg Rush! Zerg Rush here! Zerg Rush there! Zerg Rush in my ass! What's with those meta these days… what a load of bull…" The voice of my friend was seen complaining in his room upstairs as I was heading there. I approached to his room and opened it.

"Huh? I heard the yelling? You lost-" My voice was cut as he turned around.

"Of course I lost! Can't you see what this guy's doing!?" My friend complained to me as he rambled on. His name is **Sook Hyun-Ji**. He still attends university from the one I attended. But, he spends his time playing Starcraft II since he wants to become a esports player. Sounds like a dream to me.

"I know, I know. You can drop the ramblings now. I came for a talk." I approached and sat on his bed to look at his face.

"Huh? What is it." Sook asked.

"I dunno." I continued. "I heard you have exams today. Have you been studying, Sook?" I said to him.

"The exams? I've done it last night. Right now, I can't miss my opportunity on winning this game so I can enter in the esports scene. And maybe livestream it perhaps?" Sook begins to think until he shrugs like he didn't care.

"Erm… that's all up to you, apparently. I'm going to head out. I have things to do at the moment. So do you mind taking care of my home while I head off?" I asked him as he nods with a sigh.

"Sheesh, you're always busy with things, huh? Anyways, take care then. Just don't do anything stupid, will you?" Sook went back into game as I got off his bed as I was about to head off from his room.

"Yeah, I get it." I replied as I left his room and closes the door. Next, I went inside to my room as I get into changing into my winter apparel and wore my grey scarf. However… I may have left my beanie somewhere… oh well. I'll just head off anyways. Though, I do have plans today while Sook takes care of my home. After all, everyone like me has things to do. "Phew, I'm looking good."

And so, I headed downstairs as I grabbed the wallet at my kitchen table and put it inside my right pocket. I stopped as I looked around just in case if I'm missing something. Nope… I'm all good. And now, I headed off the door and locked it just to be safe. I could see the snowflakes falling a bit. Yet, it's still cloudy. Oh well, I guess it won't hurt just to go to my favorite coffee store so I can get myself a fine drink. Next up, head to Times Square… This is a good plan I've made. I hope I can make this day worth a while.

* * *

3/21/2035 **Above the Atmosphere** Space - Nothing

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile in at the Earth's Atmosphere… A white futuristic coffin-like pod containing something inside. Inside the glass of the pod is a young woman with long grey-lavender hair with two short ahoge pointing at the left and a two winged feather headpiece on her left. However, she was seen wearing a blue futuristic-like light armor with her skin exposed on her shoulders. However, outside of the pod shows the model number on the right side of the pod which says "Model Number: LA01-03:Lancelot" on it. While it was still floating in the atmosphere, the pod suddenly being slowly dragged down into the Earth's gravity which it was slowly being dragged down to New York… no one knows why would a pod be floating into space…

* * *

3/21/2035 **Brenwell Coffee, Brooklyn, NYC** Morning - Snow

 ***Persona 5 OST- Break It Down (ELP Version)**

"Ahhhh… I love the taste of this brewed coffee… taste strong though… Maybe I should have gotten myself a Blonde Espresso in the first place." I said to myself as I looked outside the window to see vehicles passing by and people walking on sidewalks. Man, people here are sure busy here and talking to each other in this place.

"Ah, Trent. I didn't know you'd be here." The voice of a man said to me as I turned around to look at him… he had grey hair and brown eyes. Though, this man is in his 40s I guess… Wait… I know him! It's **Sam Garland**! My professor from my university who teaches computer science.

"Professor Sam?" I said his name as he shook his head.

"No need to call me 'Professor'. Just 'Sam' will do." Sam said and sat next to me as he stared outside the window as it was still snowing. "So, how has it been since you left university?"

"I dunno… About two months? I mean… things has gotten hard for me. I have a roommate living in my home, taking care of myself, doing other things that are important, cooking, cleaning, and much more. It's a pain I tell you." I said my professor as he chuckled.

"You still have a long way to go, Trent. After all, this is life." Sam said to me as I drank my coffee… eugh…

"I know. But… sometimes… You can get a girlfriend, get married, have kids, and enjoy your family life. Downside is… I have no girlfriend nor planning to get one. Therefore, I still remain single. That's all." I replied to him as I continued drinking it. Yet, so strong.

"Haha, that's what all people decide on. After all… We, humans make our own decision. No matter what life you have, this story all about you whether you choose it depending on your actions." Sam responded as he looked at the snow outside. "Oh, I nearly forgot. I wanted to ask you this. Ever heard of Camelot?"

"Huh? Camelot? You mean a kingdom from the Britannian history?" I replied and looked at his straight face.

"In stories and history altogether, yes. But, this Camelot here today… is actually a real deal." Sam said as I looked at him.

"You're joking, aren't you?" I deadpanned at him.

"Oh no, no. I'm not joking. Allow me to explain." Sam said as he takes my coffee and drinks it and placed it on the table next to me. Dude… that's my drink… "The Kingdom of Camelot poses itself as a Third World country in United Kingdom. Which they've isolated themselves from the world. But, what's interesting is that Camelot has developed far more superior advanced technology than modern technology. But as of right now today… people still call this a long time rumor if Camelot actually exists."

"Okay? And where can I find this Camelot?" I asked him as Sam grabs out a full map of United Kingdom. As he placed it on the table.

"There. Down south but a little west. Down there. Located here in Somerset of England." Sam grabs out his red marker as he takes the cap off from his mouth as he circles the area. "Somerset. You may know places like the Cadbury Castle. But that's located somewhere else here. But here… is where Camelot is located. I've been studying and researching this for months and months. Nobody here would have interest to find this kingdom. Now, there is a rumor that the Thirteenth of the Round Table is still open. But, all the remaining members of the Round Table are dead, which is true. No one knows why. Again, The Thirteenth is still open to anyone. If someone takes that spot. The Thirteenth will be considered as the ruler of Camelot."

"If all the remaining members of the Round Table are dead… who is the Twelfth?" I asked.

"That… I do not know. But the Twelfth exists in Camelot but remains in the shadows. No one knows what's his or her name. What's left is a mystery." Sam then finished off as he closes the map and puts it away and closes the cap on the red marker as well. "So, do you understand now?"

I memorized the map location of where it is. Not sure if Sam is lying or trying to explain. I don't know what to react. I continue drinking down my coffee until it ran out, giving myself a good "Ahhhhh." to feel better as I stood up and responded.

"Well, To tell you the truth… It's interesting, but I don't care. Real or not, sometimes people will follow. Again, it's true that Camelot exist. If someone wants to take the Thirteenth spot… let them have it." I prepare to make my leave with a slightly serious look on my face as Sam didn't have to say anything. Just as I headed outside of the shop, I stood there and said to myself. "Camelot… What a joke…"

So then, I continued walking down the sidewalk to reach my next destination… Times Square. It's a big place there along with Central Park. It's cool that it's still snowing, I could vision kids playing snowball at each other. They sure love their youth of being young when it comes to parents looking after them. Trust me, my parents were way too nice. Anyways… I shouldn't dwell on this thought. I need to get going. I realized I was holding a cup of coffee that I finished drinking. I looked at the nearby trash can and threw it, making it a score as I kept walking.

* * *

3/21/2035 **Times Square, NYC, New York** Daytime - Snow

 ***Persona 3 OST- When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars**

And so, finally… I made it to Times Square, a place where the city never sleeps. Even when it's snowing, of course. Trust me, I love this place. A lot of opportunities to see people doing just something. I looked at some guitarist making some good music while people are paying him free dollars. Damn, he's pretty good. Though, I see a lot of taxi cabs here on the road and people walking on sidewalk like it's Japan's Shibuya Crossing. Though… Since I made it… I wonder what should I do today…

"Hey, Trent! Over here!" The voice of a male spoke to me as I turned to me left to see my other known friend who was seen carrying loads of boxes into the moving truck. I wonder why that happened to his shop, though. Oh and. His name is **Wade Sebastian**. He is the store owner of his pawn shop. Sadly, this store closed down. I wonder why.

"Wade!" I said his name and approached to him after crossing the road. "What's happening to your store? Did your business didn't go well?"

"Well, our business didn't go to well. Which is why we're moving out and establish a new location. It's going to be outside of the city. It's quiet but good, you know what I'm saying?" Wade asked me as I nodded.

"I do get you but I can still call you, right?" I asked him as he smiled and slaps on my shoulder.

"Of course! I'm always open to talk to you at anytime." Wade continued. "Oh, mind helping me with the box? I need them in the truck. There's only three left in the store. It should be that easy. Don't worry, I'll help you out."

I didn't have nothing to say. But, I decided to help him right away as I headed into the store to find three boxes as I picked it up with my hands and carried it. It felt heavy for some reason but I can still manage. This… is nothing… my hands are twitching a bit… I quickly placed the box inside the back of the moving truck storage as I moved my hands for a fit as the Wade and the other person carried the remaining boxes and placed it into the truck.

"Phew, not too shabby. What's left is to head off. Also, Trent. I know we're going to miss each other but our friendship still remains unbroken." Wade said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Good luck on your travels then." I raised my hand a bit and waved at him a goodbye.

"You, too. Stay safe in New York." Wade said to me as he got on the moving truck with another person when he closed the door of the back. So then, the truck drives off into the road as I stopped waving and left myself with a sigh.

"And there he goes… off to the outside city…" I continued. Now, There's something left I need to do and-

 **[WRRRRRRRRRR!]**

Civilian 1: "Hey, what's that in the sky?"

Civilian 2: "Is that a airship? It looks different…"

Civilian 3: "No… it's Eden X! They've came back! Run!"

 ***My Hero Academia OST- You Say Run**

All the people began to scream as two more airships arrives… Eden X… are they supposed to be a private military corporation or something? I took a look at it more as the both doors on each side of the airships opens up, deploying some sort of robots. Normal troopers and the big ones… What the hell? This is like a damn sci-fi movie! This is not the place I want to be in! Wait… a little girl! She's crying on while her legs are kneeled… And the robot trooper is about to end her with her cannon… Tch!

 **[STEP! STEP! STEP!]**

W-What am I doing? My legs are running on it's own. My brain keeps telling me that I have to save this girl! If no one can't save her… then who will!

"Leave her alone!" I yelled while running fast as I can in this snow as I make a huge dive. I felt the momentum pushing me as I successfully grabbed the girl safely before the robot trooper missed the shot. I got up and looked at her as she was okay. "Thank god you're okay. What are you waiting for? Run! Now!"

The young girl nodded as she makes a run for it. With the remaining people running away in the Times Square area… I'm the only one remaining while the swarm of robots from Eden X started to wreak havoc in this place… This has gone too far. Just as I saw her making a run for it. She managed to meet up with her mother as they fled. Good. Now…

"Hey, robots from Eden X whatever you're called." I called the robot out as it looked at me. "If you're looking for a fight… Then, I'll be your opponent-"

 **[THONK!]**

"OOF!" I was hit by it's metal hand after it went for my stomach… "Goddamn that hurts! Huh!?"

I was about to get up but it was too late… the robot had it's cannon ready aimed for my head… I regret this… I truly regret this moment. Is this my punishment for saving this girl? Fear is powerful and could get you scared… I have no choice but to accept death. I closed my eyes tightly in fear while being still… But, I heard the sound coming down from the sky as I opened my eyes and looked up. So does the robot.

 **[CRASH!]**

The mysterious object crushed the robot like a flattened pancake. On the bright side…

"I'm alive…" I got up and looked at this object… no… it's a pod? Fit for a human inside? Wait, what that's on the side of the pod… "Model Number: LA01-03… Lancelot?"

Lancelot… As in one from the Arthurian Legend? But, I continued looking at it. I see… this pod has a labeling on it, it's from **Camelot Robotics**. There was a clear glass… what the… it's a young woman inside it. But… it has some sort of a greyish-lavender...ish long hair? With two strands pointed up at the right, she also has two winged feather headpiece with blue ribbon strand on her left. And her outfit… looks like a advanced medieval armor or something but it's light armor… But to mention, she has a blue ribbon tied on her neck collar. But her eyes were closed. Why is she so pretty… No time for that. I turned around to see one of the big one that is different from the trooper but has a huge fist… It's slowly coming for me!

"H-Hey! You better stand back! I may have nearly died! But, by the gods! I've been saved! I won't die! Even if I make mistakes, I can't undo them! Don't think you Eden X bastards attacking the city I live in… makes you so full of shit!" I yelled with my angry voice as mad as I can. No matter what, There is still something I want to protect… "Huh?"

I turned around to look at the pod to see the woman slowly waking up. For a few seconds… She opened up her blue eyes quickly. Then, she quickly busts the door out from her pod as she also carried this magical futuristic looking lance with long feather strands attached on the tip of the spear all the way down to the pommel of the weapon. But, she was fast… However, the woman manages to stab the head with it and pins it down. For seconds, the robot that was pinned that tried to move instantly shutdown… Glad that's dead. However, she slowly stood up and looked at me. Plus, she was also seen wearing light silver gauntlets and armored knee leggings with wings attached on the left and right foot. But, she started to approach and get a close look at me. Though, she looked around at my body for some reason.

"Umm…" I tried to talk to her but she soon speaks.

"Are you the one who saved me?" The woman spoke to me with her clear voice. I was surprised that she spoke.

"Y-Yeah… You are?" I asked her name as she introduces herself.

"I am Model Number LA01-03. Also known as **Lancelot**." Lancelot introduced to herself as she continue. "I'm also an **A.I.** or **Dolls** as we were called."

A.I. or a Doll? Or could be both. If she referring to…

"You're an android?" I said to her as she nods.

"Something like that." Lancelot turned around to see a group of Eden X robots still causing havoc on Times Square. "However, I understand where the conflict is going. My powers may have diminished ever since I was stuck in that pod. I can still fight but I'm more likely to be defeated. But… I require your help. What is your name?"

"U-Uhh… It's Trent Spencer?" I asked my name for her as her left eye started to have a retina crosshair that is… scanning for for a few second as she blinked her eyes as the crosshair was gone.

"Trent Spencer. I ask of you… Please form a pact with me. For that, it shall restore my power." Lancelot said to me as I was confused… A pact?

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean if I form a pact to restore your powers? You can still, though!" I complained about it as she explained as she continued to stare me with her blue eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I am need of a Master. Therefore, us Dolls needs Masters to survive. There's no time to waste. Let us form a pact!" Lancelot then said to me again as I had no choice…

"Fine! I'll do it!" I replied.

"Very well. Once we form a pact… do you wish to take risks of what actions your taking? Including to throw your current life away?" Lancelot asked me.

"Yes. I do." I replied.

"Good. Now then…" Lancelot then kneeled down and relaxes her shoulder and arms to the ground as her head still stands. However, she closes her eyes when the hologram screen appears… "Please place your left hand on the Master Registration ID to proceed the authorization."

I didn't say anything as I realize… the Eden X robots took notice of us as I had to act quick. I managed to place my left hand. For a few second, the hologram starts to scan until I got an approval.

 **(-MASTER REGISTRATION: APPROVED-)**

The magic circle appears below us as the wind blows while the snowflakes were seen blown away by it.

"Registration set. Transfering authorization to: Master Trent Spencer." Lancelot then opens her eyes and looked at me as she talks to herself while I still placed my left hand on the screen. I could still see the robots slowly coming at us. But, I realized to see my back of the left hand. It starts etching itself into some sort of a tattoo symbol… It looked like some sort of a shield with sharp wings on each sides, only about two of them along with the bottom but the two points were close to each other. And the symbol on the 4 checkered shield… I don't know what it is. "Lancelot. Model Number: LA01-03. At your service."

 **[FWOOOSH!]**

The burst of wind blew as the light shines upon us. After the light died down… Lancelot got up as she readied herself with her lance.

"Master, please give me an order." Lancelot asked me as I got up.

"Wait, Master?" Why would she call me like that?

"Because you formed a pact. Therefore, you are my Master." Lancelot replied as I scratched the back of my head. "Now, Master. Give me a order."

"Right, right… Anyways… Can you get rid of those robots for me. Just wipe them all out." I commanded her as she nods.

"Yes, Master!" Lancelot then dashed with immense speed with her strange floating wings on her hips that are her thrusters… She boosted herself to pierce through the big one as it exploded. Holy shit… this is insane! Her speed is too immeasurable for me! She continued zooming down the remaining robots while they were seen shooting at her. Not a single shot has hit her. She continued mowing them down like it's nothing. Yet, she makes this fighting a lot more easier! She maybe a Doll. But she's too damn good!

 **[RATATATATATAT! SLASH! SLICE!]**

Bullets were loud, slashes of metal rings to my ears, and explosions were going off. It's like a bouquet of fireworks right now. She continued to destroy 50 more robots that were deployed by those PMC bastards. She ran on the build and jumps off, diving down with her lance first and stabs the robot trooper's head… that seriously impaled it hard… But, the battles continues in this snow… She managed to destroy all the robots. Now, I'm glad… My ass is saved!

"Man, Glad that's over-" My voice was cut.

"Not yet." Lancelot countered me as there was a giant robot that fell down from the sky. Looks like a size of a Gundam mecha… However, this does not stop her.

"Master, please witness me." Lancelot said to me as she concentrates her power inside until she starts to channel her power as blue electricity appears around her until… "Restriction released: Overdrive activate!"

The electricity burst was gone in exchange of the blue glow. But she has her crosshair in her left eye after it was activated. The giant robot then readied it's attack as the robot threw it's fist down until Lancelot quickly parried it off with her lance. Which when she finished it off with a quick thrust after she dashed. However, she encased her foe in ice.

"Checkmate…" Lancelot said her word as she puts the bottom pommel of her lance to the ground as it touches.

For a few seconds… the ice explodes inside the robot, causing the wind to become violent, blowing the skies away as sunlight revealed itself. I looked up to see the sun… finally, the weather that I really wanted…

"Master, it seems there is no enemy presence. What should we do?" Lancelot heard the police sirens coming it's way as I grabbed her hand.

"We run!" I then took Lancelot with me back to my residence or else we would get caught. They would be arriving at any moment now and I shouldn't get involved with this…

* * *

3/21/2035 **Spencer Residence, Brooklyn, NYC** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask**

"I'm back…" I came back inside the house as I locked the door. However, I bought Lancelot with me. But, I yet to question myself… "Hey, Lancelot. What is this symbol on the back of my left hand?"

"That symbol is a proof that you are my after after the pact. However, you must know this. If you die… then that will force me to die as well. Even if I die, you'll die as well." Lancelot warned me as I sighed.

"Oh boy… scary…" I said sarcastically until Sook comes downstairs.

"Finally, Trent! What took you so long. It's already… night… time…?" Sook too notice of Lancelot as he dropped his bottled water. "Uhh… Who is she?"

"My name is Lancelot. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lancelot nods with a bow.

"L-Lancelot? As in… Lancelot from the Arthurian legend?!" Sook started to fanboy over history as she sweatdrops.

"Y-Yes… Yes I am…" Lancelot blushes as she looks away and twiddle her fingers.

"I-It's a honor to meet you! For a second there… I thought you would become a Berserker-class servant from the Fate series or something!" Sook said to her as she was confused of what he is saying.

"Ber...ser...ker? I don't know what you mean." Lancelot replied.

"I'd say she's more of a Lancer herself. Back to the topic… Lancelot. This is Sook Hyun-Ji. He's my roommate. And Sook, this is Lancelot. She'll be living with us today. Also, she call me master because I own her… you know, she's a A.I. or a Doll… whatever you want to call her like a android." I explained to Sook as he had his fists clenching.

"Lucky bastard…" Sook continued back to normal. "It's a fine event to meet her for the first time. Where is she from?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Lancelot, do you know where are you from?" I asked her as she looked down, her expression was blank but sad…

"I… I don't know…" Lancelot responded as I was surprised.

"Crap… we should have said that she's from United Kingdom, Trent. But… don't tell me… Lancelot, do you have… amnesia?" Sook said to her as she held her right shoulder and looks away…

"Lancelot…" I said her name. She seems worried and confused… I don't know why… "Wait, let me carry your lance."

So, I carried took the lance from her and realized it was really heavy. Crap, crap, crap! My arms! Heavy, heavy, it hurts, my arms, are in pain. Aaaaaand boom, I placed her lance near the left corner next to the TV.

"Now then… Let's talk." I said to her in order to find out about her amnesia.

 **-[Two minutes later]-**

Minutes has passed as we were seen sitting on a dining table. Lancelot has explain what her model number is since Sook understands. I pretty much know her well. So, giving my roommate some information could help. He's a expert in robotics when he was in university… you know, science.

"Okay, Let me talk… Lancelot, your model number is LA01-03. And what Trent told me… that you were created by Camelot Robotics. That's why you're a Doll. Created by humans, huh? No wonder why we have such possibilities." Sook said to her as she shyly nods.

"I… I see. Camelot Robotics…" Lancelot said as she soon questions herself… Sook continues on talking.

"And, what is your activation date?" Sook asked her as she looks straight at him.

"November 22nd. And the year… I don't know…" Lancelot responded with a small frown.

While Sook continues to peacefully interrogate her. I noticed her eyes… she's crying tears… Is this what it feels like to be so sad? That you can't remember anything? Even your history?

"Hey, I think that's enough now, Sook. I think we should head to bed. Tomorrow's is the anime convention that you and I are going. If you're going to mention her. She's coming with us, too." I asked him as Sook nodded.

"Gotcha. Lancelot, I know you're a great friend to me. I understand. If you need help. Come to my room and ask me anything. Anything that you want to know." Sook then stood up from the chair as he heads upstairs and goes into his room.

"Lancelot… are you okay?" I asked as I wiped her tears away.

"Y-Yes, Master. I'm alright…" Lancelot replied as I smiled.

"Good, Take your lance over there. Follow me to my room." I commanded her as she followed me to my room after getting her lance. She still needs to get used to this kind of daily life. I mean, the world… of course.

So, I took her to my room as she looked around after I turned on the lamp near my bed as I sat on it and looked her.

"Anyways, before I go to bed. I want to ask you some questions in you can remember." I continued. "Do you know anything about… Camelot? Arthur? The Round Table?"

"Camelot…" Lancelot then tried to remember until she felt a small head pain as she tries to resist. "Arthur… I never heard of this name… when did I heard of it… and the Round Table… I… was part of it…?"

"Hmm… Sorry, I shouldn't ask that question." I apologized with a sigh.

"No, it's my fault that I tried to remember… It's a strange feeling that us Dolls can lose memories as well. I felt… scared." Lancelot looked a bit down as as I stood up and pet her head. She felt a sensation with a small but tiny moan when she blushes and looks at me.

"No, it's okay. We're still helping you regain your memories no matter what. I know things in the world is not gonna rest with those Eden X guys sending robots or something. Anyways, tomorrow's the anime convention so I gotta go to bed. Make sure you sleep, too. Night, Lancelot." I said to her as I turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Master…" While my eyes were still open, she was smiling. However, I had to shut my eyes in order to prepare for the next day

 **Third Person POV**

While few hours has passed. Lancelot who was seen standing there. Dolls has no need for sleep since they're… Dolls. However, Lancelot still carried her lance as she placed her left hand to her chest as she felt a sensation in her… She still smiled to this day.

"I've been praised by Master… I must do my best. This is my knight's duty to serve under him." Lancelot quietly said to herself as she closes her eyes while smiling. After feeling a sensation, she puts her left hand down and opens her eyes as she continued looking at Trent sleeping during this night. Hours through hours, she still continues.

 **-[3/22/2035 | Morning - Clear Sky]-**

 **Trent POV**

I started to slowly wake up from my bed with a yawn. Huh? I left the blinders left open? Guess I forgot to do that but the sunlight is sure bright… However, got up from my bed and looked at Lancelot… who was standing here, looking at me the whole time.

"Good morning, Master. Did you have a good sleep?" Lancelot said to me as I nodded.

"Yeah, I have. Plus, you didn't need to stare at me for the whole night, you know?" I told her as she shook her head.

"It is my knight's duty to protect my master." Lancelot replied as I shrugged and stood up and properly fixed the blanket on my bed.

"Right. Anyways, today is a special day. After all, the snow has melted so it's gone for now. Yet, living in a big city can be busy-" My voice was cut until someone shouted at me.

"TRENT!" I knew it… Sook… "CAN YOU COME OVER HERE! I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! BRING LANCELOT AS WELL!"

"Fine! Coming!" I sighed and looked at her. "Come on, let's see what Sook wants."

Me and Lancelot headed into Sook's room… which is next to mine. However, Sook was seen on his computer, studying more into the history of Camelot.

"Ahh, glad you're here! I've been diving deep into the history of Camelot. I'm surprised that King Arthur runs this land. Amazing, huh?" Sook said to us as Lancelot looks away a bit after she still forgets but slowly remembers about what I said. "Anyways, what's important… I checked out the list of the members of the Round Table. Lancelot, I was hoping if you could remember your members as well. Mind taking a look?"

Sook opened up the tab to show the list of the Round Table members. So, Lancelot approaches and looks at the name of the Round Table… But, she started to feel a small head pain once again as she continued looking down more of the members such as Gawain and Mordred. She decided to step away and started to talk to herself.

"The Round Table… I was part of it…?" Lancelot continued as she no longer endures the head pain. But, she was feeling down for some reason. "Gawain, Galahad, Merlin, Guinevere… who were they…?"

"Great! She's remembering a bit! However, Lancelot. I know you're feeling a bit of head pain, yes. But… I have an idea! Trent, your phone please." Sook told me as I stood back a bit.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Just trust me on this." Sook told me as I sighed, giving him my phone. It's a Galaxy S7, I still have it for a long time. "Now, Lancelot. I want you to strip."

 **[SILENCE…]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Is It Boring**

"Wh-What!? S-Strip!?" Lancelot jumped with a blush as she was feeling a little red. I had no idea of what he's is going to do.

"Of course, strip. You have a core inside you. So, I'm going to install Trent's phone into your body without harming your main core. I know technology well. Even creating weapons… though, I'm still learning to." Sook said to her while she was shivering.

"Hold up, I want my phone back-" I was cut off again as he gave me… a new phone…? "Hmm? Galaxy S9+?"

"Yeah, I bought it just for you. I've been holding it for a few weeks now. Now, can you please step outside of my room. I'll have to install your old phone into hers. It's just a small upgrade." Sook told me as I glared my eyes at him.

"Don't mess it up." I replied and headed out of the room and closes it. I lean my back against the door and looked up at the ceiling. So, I started to overhear their conversation.

Sook: "Now then, Lancelot. Strip your armor, not your bottoms. Lean down on my bed and allow me to open up your core."

Lancelot: "Y-Yes… D-Don't do anything weird…"

I could guess Lancelot has already stripped. I know where this is going… But… I need to stay calm. That's all I'm gonna do.

Sook: "Good. Now, lean back and allow me to open the core. Good! Now then, to open up your core… I believe it would be in the chest area if I press here… the middle between your chest. There!"

Lancelot: "N-Ngh!~"

Sook: "Oooooh, it opened like a door. What's this? Is this how Dolls were made? I guess this is what people call Camelot technology! This is fascinating! The core still looks good to me. Now… hold still for a moment. I'll have to install this phone inside your chest. Brace for impact!"

Lancelot: "A-Ahh!~ N-Not here!~ S-Stop! You can't go no further- Nyah!~ I-It tickles!~"

Sook: "I said hold still! Stop squirming around!"

"Hey, you better not do anything weird on her!" I yelled through the door.

Sook: "I'm not! She's getting ticklish for no reason! Your phone is still halfway in! C'mon…"

Lancelot: "Ahh~, Ahhh~, A-Ahhhh!~ T-Too close!~ Kyaa!~"

Sook: "There! Upgrade complete. Trent's phone is now installed and… oh shit, you're panting like a animal… Get up and put your armor back on."

"Is she finished?" I asked.

Sook: "I did, I closed up her chest real fine so she's good, give her a minute to unstrip of herself."

"Fine…" I replied as I waited for a few minutes.

Sook: "Okay, come in now!"

I finally took a deep breath as I came in through the door and looked at Sook looking at me and Lancelot who was heavily blushing and looking away a bit with her hips squirming a little.

"Are you okay, Lancelot?" I asked her as she shyly nods.

"Y-Yes… I don't want to experience this again. But… this upgrade Sook mentioned is for a better good…" Lancelot said to me as she placed her left hand to her chest.

"See, it told you it would work. Now then, since I gave you a new phone… your old one is now integrated into Lancelot's electronics system. So, she can call you even from far away, like being in Japan while you're in America. Again, she has a ability to call you from your phone." Sook explained as I was quite surprised of what he did. You are clever, Sook. "Anyways, with that out of the way. Let's get ready for the anime convention!"

"Well, about time. We have our passes. Oh and… I got a spare one for Lancelot. I mean… the third one was for free to allow guest but.. I think this will do just for her." I said to Sook as he gives me a thumbs up.

"That's great! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sook then ran out of the door as I noticed.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I exclaimed as we started to follow Sook in order to arrive at the convention.

* * *

3/22/2035 **Javits Center, Manhattan, NYC** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Tokyo Daylight**

"Woooo! Here we are! Hello, Anime Convention!" Sook was filled with excitement as this was Lancelot's first time coming here. Yet, she still wears the same armor and with her lance as usual.

"Anime Convention? That… is a lot of people here." Lancelot said as she looked around to see a person cosplaying as Deku from My Hero Academia. The other is Captain America from Marvel's franchises. Anyone can cosplay of who they want to be. That's just how it works.

"I know right!?" Sook continued. "Anyways, let's go check out to see what's in store!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go check things out. Maybe even food to try out. I wonder… do you eat, Lancelot?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"We Dolls do not need requirement to eat food. Instead, we replenish our energy when off combat." Lancelot explained a bit as I sweatdropped.

"I… see… Anyways, Let's get going. Sook is way ahead of us." We continued to follow him as I continued talking to my Doll. "Say, Lancelot… Do you cook?"

"I believe I do. I may have read one of your food ingredients last night. Thus, all the ingredients are uploaded into my data bank." Lancelot replied as I blinked my eyes.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." I responded.

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!" Sook yelled as I quickly grit my teeth and yelled at him back.

"Can you shut up!?" I retorted back in annoyance.

So… many hours later. Me, Lancelot, and Sook checked out various stands of people who are still cosplaying. Some are not. We first headed to the figurine store to see Sook's obsession over Gunpla figures. I was never into gundam much… Like I said, I rarely watch anime. He wanted to get this Freedom but he can't afford it because he can't afford it. Lancelot on the other hand was fascinated of its creation. I looked at her because she's getting curious when it comes to new things. Next up, we checked out the Fate/Grand Order area. There, we looked at the list of Servant names from the card. However, Sook didn't care much about it while Lancelot herself looked at some particular cards… Arturia, Lancelot as a male but not a Berserker, Gawain, Merlin, Mordred, Bedivere, and Galahad or Mashu whatever she is called. She only realizes that character designs were totally different in her perspective. Then another one, we checked out the anime store, games, card games, foam sword fighting, and more. Well, Sook is having more then. So does Lancelot. I'm glad she she's happy. I do, too. Lastly, we applied her to the fashion cosplay contest and ended up winning due to the crowd's favor. I was far more happy that she is enjoying. She still slowly getting her memories back, but she still enjoys her fun. She did express herself and told me that people are indeed nice. And now, it was almost the end of Day 1 so it's not that bad.

"Man, what was seriously awesome! Oh yeah, Lancelot! How did you like it so far?" Sook asked her as she nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Sook. I did enjoy myself. But, I was praised by my Master once again." Lancelot replied as she still remember winning that fashion contest.

"Indeed you are. Now, I guess we didn't buy anything but… I did check out some anime that I might put it in my wishlist. Say, Sook. After this, you wanna head home to see Lancelot's cooking?" I asked him as Lancelot was still carrying her lance until she detected something in her presence.

"Cooking? Sounds nice to me." The mysterious man wearing a trench coat, black tank tops, and green camo pants as he was seen holding… some sort of a weapon that looked like a gravity gun but not that fat. "Say, I'm looking for someone named… Trent Spencer? You know, the guy wearing… an blue unzipped university jacket, black pants, and a spiderman suit symbol undershirt?"

Assuming that of what I'm wearing right now… yes. Though, Why would he want with me? Though, I think I should speak up.

"Uhh.. Yeah… that would be me?" I pointed myself as the mysterious person with brown hair took noticed and smiled at me as he placed his weapon against his should.

"Ahh, well then… It's good to meet you. I was surprised that the public is surely taking notice of you of what happened yesterday, huh?" The man continued. "Though, it was only a rumor, perhaps. Maybe… you've could have been the one after all…"

 ***Persona 5 OST- Desire**

The man quickly raised and aimed the weapon at me and pressed the trigger. I was quickly caught by the gravity of the weapon. Crap! I can't move!

"Isn't it right, Owner of Lancelot?" The man then started to talk on and on. Lancelot and Sook watched me… But, she was about to attack. I had to take action.

"No, Lancelot. Cease your attack!" I commanded her as she was told to do so. But, she gritted her teeth.

"But, Master! You're held hostage!" Lancelot said as the man talked in.

"Oh no, no! I'm not gonna take him hostage… I just want to play… WITH HIM!" Then, the man threw me at the right as I was sent into the air as I crashed into a empty stand as I crashed… I could feel the pain but it's strange that it's reduced. Is this because I'm the Master now? So, I got up and cracked both side of my neck… The people were seen running away from this ongoing situation. So, I was left to use her.

"Damn.. that kinda hurts. Okay, Lancelot. Go attack him!" I pointed at the man as Lancelot responded. She dashed with her thrusters as she goes for a thrust. However, the man grabbed the tip of the lance like it was nothing as her thrusters died down.

"W-What?!" Lancelot was shocked as the man yawned.

"Is that all you got? Just to let you know… I'm also wearing a exo-suit under my trench coat. Since you almost stabbed me… It seems i'll provide you with a spanking!" The man then threw her into the air. She recovered quickly and dives down as she stabs the ground after he dodged. But, it left a floor of ice as she takes it out as she proceeded on attacking. I watched Sook running to find a place to hide. However, I continued watching the battle between the man who was still dodging. However, I watched the man change the configuration of the weapon and fired a beam which knocked Lancelot back. "Man. I love this weapon! Oh! I nearly forgot! This Exo-suit and the weapon I'm using? Before you're gonna say, 'What? Where did you get that?'. Let me answer it for you… Both of them are made from Camelot technology."

Camelot technology? How is that possible for a exo-suit and a weapon can be made? Who the hell is this guy? Was he looking for me all along? Just to kill me?

"Camelot… technology?" Lancelot said as she got up as she stabbed her lance from the ground. "How… is that even possible…?"

"Oh, poor Lancelot.~ Can't you understand? You're made from the same technology! After all, this is WAY better than modern stuff like you guys have today!" The man then yawns and then looks at me. "The names, **Justin Elwood** … Pleasure to meet you. I've been sent from Eden X just to visit you."

"Knew it… Eden X. Always them." I rolled over my eyes as I looked at him as he kept talking. I noticed to see my back of the left hand glowing… But, I quickly faced at Justin.

 ***My Hero Academia OST- Jet Set Run**

"Ahh, so you do remember. You know, you're a interesting guy. But, I'd hate to kill but I have to. Though, today's your lucky day! The **Twelfth** sends his regards.~" Justin then aims the gun at me as I quickly reacted to defend myself when the beam was coming straight at me until the bright light shines my eyes and quickly died down until I was knocked back as I slided to the ground with my back.

When I groaned and open my eyes… I realized that… I have a shield on my left and the sword on my right. Though, the sword itself was completely white and bland… How was that possible? I suddenly got up and looked at the shield's design. It's a same thing like the symbol has while the sword takes a form of a white, bland futuristic weapon. The blade was a bit wide but long with the sharpest tip.

"Huh? What's that? A sword and shield? Pfft… Hahahahahahaha… ha… How boring… How about we spice things up." Justin then proceeds to adjust the gun as if he was raising the volume. "Now… let's my play with you more!"

 **[FWEEEEM!]**

"Huh!?" I reacted as I protected myself with a shield. I held it for a few seconds until my arms were knocked back from the force of that laser beam… But, Justin made a huge leap as he was coming towards me. I stepped back quickly with a dodge and prepared my stance again. "Whew… that's crazy."

Justin readied his weapon once again and fires. I quickly reacted with a sword and blocked it. However, the sword is the only weapon that could withstand it aside from my shield. But, the force is trying to push me back. But, I forced myself to walk forward with just a step… another step comes after. Seconds passed since I was slowly approaching to him. But, I realized… the sword started to take shape and color as it started to reveal itself… the color changed with the handle and hilt with a white/gold scheme with a gold fleur de lis on both middle of the blade etched on it. But, the rim of the blade started to glow azure as it was consuming a lot of the beam more and more. Justin's weapon suddenly runs out of power as he noticed.

"What!?" He noticed as I no longer block the attack and traded with a slash which the blade sends out a arc beam towards him and knocks his weapon away. "Damn! How the hell were you able to withstand that!?"

"I dunno." I bluntly replied as I readied my azure shimmering sword and ran as fast I can. Justin stood back as he tried to put his hands up.

"L-Look! I didn't mean to pick a fight with you! I mean it-" Justin's voice was cut until I managed to approach him up and close.

"You've made a grave mistake!" I swung my blade as it left an traced arc after slashing his chest. But, the powerful force of the blade knocked him back as fast it it could as he hits the pillar, leaving a very small crater and falls to the ground. I tried to catch my breath as Lancelot and Sook arrives just to see me. "Lancelot… Sook…"

"Hey, Trent… that weapon… how were you able to get it?" Sook said until my weapon suddenly disappears in blue sprites of particles dispersing in the air. "Oh… it's gone…"

"Master… are you alright? Are you hurt?" Lancelot said to me as I gave her thumbs up. "Ahh… I'm glad. But, you were amazing to fight back this threat."

"Thanks. I don't know why was I able to have a sword and shield and-" I suddenly heard the noise to see people coming out from hiding. But, the the crowd had their phones out all along. They were recording us. But, what's worse. The sirens were going on as the group of police units arriving inside the building.

"Is everyone alright!?" The policeman asked. However… Justin stood up…

"It's fine… Until you're in my WAY!" Justin makes a run towards me. " **TREEEEEEEENT!** "

"Seize him!" The policeman commanded his units as they shot tasers at him as he was getting electrocuted and spazzing out like a mad man. When the seconds has passed, he kneeled onto the ground until his exo-suit detached itself after being fried real good.

"This man was using an illegal-suit as a weapon, sir!" The second policeman said as he started to arrest Justin for his crimes.

"Heheheh… Trent… You know… You may have defeated me… But, don't get too cocky. There's still more to come whenever it came from. Hahaha… Don't underestimate Eden X, brat…" Then, Justin was finally taken away by the police as I took a deep breath.

"Eden X… so they're really onto me." I said to myself as Sook approaches.

"So, does that mean you'll most likely to be hunted down?" Sook asked me.

"Most likely… Yes." I replied as Lancelot held my left hand and looked at me.

"Master. We should get out of here… the people are looking at us because of our battle." Lancelot suggested as I nodded.

"Yeah… let's go." I responded as we three decided to leave… and possibly never come back. Yet, this is one of the experience I've ever felt… I was able to call in a weapon. All because of this tattoo that is stuck on me. Is this supposed to be fate? Or is it just a coincidence? The truth is… **What is the reason to fight for**?

* * *

3/22/2035 **Spencer Residence, Brooklyn, NYC** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask (Instrumental)**

It was night… night enough that it's gotten so quiet today. And I like it. But, me and Lancelot were seen in Sook's room as he was watching the video of me fighting Justin. He then paused the video to see the beam colliding with the blade.

"There! I see it. Thanks to those people uploading the video of your fight… I think I'm starting to make a guess here… That sword you were holding…" Sook continued the video once again to see the beam stops as I retaliated with an arc projectile attack as he paused. "I think I remember for your weapon works! That symbol on the back of your hand. That, is responsible of you calling your weapon. I guess you done it through sheer will? But, that I discovered… that your sword could consume energy made from Camelot technology and convert that into real magic! I mean… to make this short. Your sword can eat beams of energy and convert it into magic. That's all. Now. Can you summon it again?"

"I can try…?" I replied to him as I used both of my hands to focus. Then, the symbol on my back left hand glows again, conjuring up the same sword and shield. However, the sword still keeps its feature and design. Sook took a closer look at the sword and thinked for a moment.

"Hmm… Interesting. This sword is actually it's full potential. It's indeed permanent. If your sword's magic runs out. I can tell it'll recharge overtime. That's my guess but I hope it will do so. Now… all you need is to give this sword a name and you're all set!" Sook told me as I instantly responded.

" **Arondight**." I said the name of my weapon. " **The Unfading Light of the Lake** …"

"Aron- what?" Sook asked again.

"I will name this sword… Arondight. I mean… it came out of nowhere from my mouth… but Arondight will do." I said to Sook as he nodded.

"Well, it's decided. Your sword will now be called Arondight!" Sook then replied with a smile as I looked at Lancelot… who is starting to slowly remember after feeling a small head pain until it stops…

"Arondight… You don't mean…?" Lancelot asked as I looked at her.

"You're named after a historic knight, right? So, I thought this would be a nice reference just for you." I chuckled and continued. "So, any memory recovery so far?"

"Y-Yes… I started to have a glimpse more of my memories… I was fighting a blonde woman in a ruined city… That's all I can remember." Lancelot give me information about her memory as I think.

"I wonder… Was she powerful?" I said to her.

"I believe so." Lancelot replied. "But, she is also a Doll… like me."

"I see.. Your pieces are coming back together, Lancelot. Though, with Eden X targeting us. There's no chance of hiding. Thus, there is no other options but to fight back if necessary. If I were to become a superhero or something… Then I'll do it." I said my words as Sook got up his seat as he was excited.

"Really? So we're doing this now? Dude, I can't freakin' wait! We're going to work as a team!" Sook becomes excited as I had to cut him off.

"True but… I can't be a superhero at all times. I need to balance my own life and my superhero role. It's not that easy. Plus, I have to start my job at the coffee shop tomorrow. Sook, I know what you're thinking and no. I'm not going to get a superhero outfit. People saw my face so there's no way to cover up since they seen my sword as well." I said to him as my Arondight and shield disappears again. "Lancelot, I know this is sudden. I still need your help. In exchange, I'll find a way to restore all of your memories."

"I'd be more than happy to help you, Master. Yet, I'm still far on recovering my memories. So, let us do our best." Lancelot smiled as Sook laughed a bit.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll do be best to help you out and maybe upgrade Lancelot if anything's interesting. Plus… we should go to bed now. We can't wake our neighbors next door, you know?" Sook said as we totally forgot about it. But… both of our stomachs are growling… "And we forgot to eat…"

"Ahh, don't worry. Please, Master. Leave all the cooking to me." Lancelot stood up as she headed out of his room.

"Heh, I guess she is useful after all. Don't you think, Hero?" Sook asked me as I sighed.

"Please don't call me that. It's too early." Then, I smiled and decided to exit his room as sook followed. Giving Lancelot orders in cooking is quite worth it. But, I wonder how far… to make the rumors come true. The Kingdom of Camelot, once exist in the history books… are coming alive.

* * *

3/22/2035 **Camelot, Kingdom of Camelot** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Disintegration**

At the futuristic kingdom of Camelot where the towns is vastly huge and guarded with walls around it. There in the middle is a tall and large futuristic castle. Inside the throne room where there was a large clear window glass behind him as he was sitting on his own throne. But, his face was never shown but his body was covered as a silhouette. However, he was seen watching the video of Trent fighting against Justin. However, he paused to the scene where he threw an arc projectile. The mysterious silhouette has his interests peaked on that man himself…

"Trent Spencer… You are one interesting fellow. You becoming an Master of Lancelot sure did affect the world… and this kingdom." The silhouette said. " **Hellawes** …"

The woman who was seen kneeling on the floor. She had green eyes and brown ponytail swayed to the right while her small long of her hair strands on the left was over her shoulder and wore her rimless glasses. She wore a white garment dress and a blue tie on her neck collar. She then stood up as she was seen taking the tablet from him and stood back.

"Y-Yes, my Lord. How can I help?" Hellawes replied to his call.

"You are to observe Trent Spencer's action. I'm quite interested to see how this game goes. It is certainly a gamble." The silhouette commanded her as she nodded. "You may leave."

"As you wish, my Lord…" Hellawes was shy upon his request but had to do so when she left the room.

"Heheheh… Now… let's see for far can you go… Trent Spencer…" The mysterious silhouette chuckled evilly as it fades to black...

* * *

 **OPENING - Break In to Break Out by Lyn (Persona 5 The Animation)**

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts to show the city of New York as it was nighttime until the screen statics to switch to the Kingdom of Camelot where it was currently in the daytime. Then, the screen splits to show New York and Camelot together until it transitions to show Trent Spencer and Lancelot at the Times Square as the view moves up into the sky as it transitions.

 **You're strikin' me down with games and lies**

 **I trusted you but I found**

 **Your only true friend is your desire for playing around**

The scene starts to show Trent and Lancelot standing on the skyscraper in New York until the scene transitions to where they're still standing on the same building but it was in Camelot this time as Xander Shipman and Gawain, Miho Killian and Tristan, Garrett Markson and Morgan were seen standing with them as the scene transition.

 **You're out of your mind, you've lost control**

 **I'm gonna take back what's mine**

Next, the scene starts to show Trent working at a coffee shop while Lancelot was seen standing next to him as he was brewing coffee, Xander and Gawain who was seen at Central Park where Xander's head resting on Gawain's lap, Miho and Tristan in a apartment room where Tristan was seen looking out the window while Miho was seen cooking at the kitchen, then Garrett and Morgan where they were seen in the abandoned junkyard to look at the night sky.

 **You'll never have my soul**

 **This time you have really stepped across the line**

The next scene starts where Trent, Xander, Miho, and Garrett looking away at each other through the four-panel transition with the middle showing New York and then the middle screen switches to Camelot where Lancelot, Gawain, Tristan, and Morgan looking away at each other as well until the scene shows Trent and Lancelot jumping off the building in the night.

 **Thieves in the palace, full of tales and lies**

 **We gotta stake it, burn it out**

The scene starts to show Trent and Lancelot running on the streets along with the group until they stopped and encountered the army of Eden X surrounding the group as it zooms out to show tons of army.

 **Expose the malice, that they chose to hide**

Then, the screen transitions to zoom out from the red eye of the unknown Doll as she was seen hugging the mysterious silhouette as she starts to shed tears as it drops from as it falls into a pool of a lake as the view looks up to show the sword placed on the stone with the trees blowing.

 **It's just a break in, to break out**

Then, next shows Sook Hyun-Ji and Hellawes walking past through each other from the split background of New York and Camelot. Which next shows the cracked glass showing the past of Camelot until it shatters itself.

 **Breaking in so we can break out (3x)**

Then, the next scene starts where sun starts to rise at the city of New York where Trent, Lancelot, and their group were seen walking their way to Times Square until it transitions to the red background of eight characters in their readied combat position.

 **Breaking out!**

Then at the last scene shows shows Trent summoning his sword and shield from his tattoo left back hand as he joins with Lancelot to combine their attack with ice until everything's gone bright and ends with a transition of all eight characters standing at the walls of Camelot to see the huge castle itself during the daytime while the wind was blowing.

* * *

 **-NEXT CHAPTER: [Dynamite Android]-**

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for watching. I know this site does not have a story section for Dolls Order so I guess this will do for now. I did my best to finish up on this story. It's not good or great, but still. I tried my best. But, I will definitely continue on this story more since the Opening gives you a glimpse of those characters. I know what you're thinking of why did I add openings and ending. It's how styles work. People do that for their own reason. Anyways, The next chapter will focus on a second Master and Doll. Oh and, I'll include character information for both Trent and Lancelot. And it's character theme I've been thinking about? Now then, until next time! Switch on your Youth!**

 **[Theme of Trent Spencer: Under Night In-Birth OST - Scraper Sky High]**

 **[Theme of Lancelot: BlazBlue Central Fiction OST - Conciliation]**

* * *

 **-[Master Information]-**

Name: **Trent Spencer**

Age: 22

Birthday: **7/15/2013**

Height: 163cm

Occupation: University Student (Former), **Master of Lancelot**

Doll: **Lancelot** (LA01-03)

Likes: Peaceful things, Any MCU movies

Dislikes: People who are too annoying

Master Weapon: **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake**

* * *

 **-[Doll Information]-**

Name: **Lancelot**

Age: UNKNOWN

Activation: **11/22/UNKNOWN**

Model Number: **LA01-03**

Height: 153cm

Occupation: Knights of the Round Table, **Doll of Trent**

Master: **Trent Spencer**

Likes: Camelot, Master

Dislikes: None

Weapon: **No Name (Lance)**


End file.
